It's You Tonight
by 2inlove
Summary: Will's father dies and Mac is there to pick up the pieces. Slight AU. Episode 2x05


It's You Tonight.  
By: 2inlove

Hey! Haven't been around in a while, but since the show is coming back in a few months I kind of got the writing bug. I was watching 2x05, the episode where Will's dad dies, and it gave me an idea for this little AU. Enjoy!

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?  
Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care."?_

It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn  
The thunder before the lightning and the breath before the phrase  
"Have you ever felt this way?"

"And we're out." Herb stated, as Mac threw off her headset and ran into the studio.

Will sat facing the cameras. His position hadn't moved and his eyes seemed glazed over with unshed tears. He was numb, catatonic. She hadn't seen him this bad since the day they had broken up. Mackenzie knelt down beside him, sliding his chair so that his body could face her.

"Billy?" Her hand caressed his cheek.

He remained silent.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Mackenzie walked arm and arm with Will, him following her lead through the bullpen. Not stopping to worry about anyone or anything, she led him to his office and wrapped his coat around his body. Mac then guided him to the sofa

"Sit down and wait for me. I'm just going to grab my coat. Okay?"

He grasped onto her hand quickly.

"I'll be a just a moment, Will. I promise."

He shook his head in understanding.

Mackenzie left to go get her things, taking the time to fully absorb the enormity of the situation. Taking a deep breath, she retrieved her coat and wrapped it around herself. She gathered all of her strength and went to get Will.

"Ready?" She smiled lightly.

He shook his head and followed her out of the office. The staff looked, but didn't dare to say anything. The room remained silent.

In the town car, Mackenzie fiddled with her hands nervously, giving him the time and space he needed to get his bearings.

"Did I do okay?" He whispered?

She looked at him surprised. Then with a smile, she replied, "You did okay, Billy."

"I'm sorry, Mac."

"Don't be."

She wrapped her hand around his. He held on tight.

There was sometimes a silence so thick between them that it threatened to swallow them whole. Tonight was not was one of those times. Tonight Will and Mac's silence was a blanket that comforted their mangled hearts.

Upon arriving at his penthouse, Mackenzie took off her coat and shoes, while Will quietly got changed in his room. If it had been any other night, her heart would have ached at how much the routine resembled their past life together. She shook her head of the thought and walked over to his refrigerator to grab him a beer.

He came out wearing his sweatpants, college football shirt and slippers. She smiled at his casualness, a sight rarely seen by anybody.

"Here." She handed him the uncapped beer bottle.

"Thank you."

They sat on his couch. She stared at him, looking at any sight of emotion.

"I'm okay, Mackenzie."

"Hmm."

"I am. You can go home. I'll be alright."

"I would love if you were okay," She replied with a grin "But the fact is I would be a horrible human being and an even more horrible friend if I walked out the door. So, you see, I am forced into staying."

He rested his head on the back of the couch and let a sigh.

"I should have called him when you told me to." He said after a moment.

"Billy…"

"So much time wasted. I've been so angry."

"He wasn't exactly Father of Year material."

"I know, but I thought we had time…and now…it's done. The last time, I saw him was before I took over News Night. I don't even know if he had seen the show. Or if he was…if he was…"

"Was what?"

"This is stupid…"

"No, Will. What were you going to say?"

"Proud of me. I was going to say proud of me. Isn't that ridiculous? After all this time, after everything that's happened, I'm still looking for his approval."

"That's not ridiculous. He's your dad. We all want to make our fathers proud. And he had to have been proud."

"How do you know?"

"Because I look at you and that's what I feel."

He looked down at his lap.

"I never broke a beer bottle over your head."

She snorted.

"No, but we have a history and despite that history, you still let me back into your life. You're the kindest, most loving man I've ever known. I look at you and can't help but lo..."

"Don't stop, Mackenzie. Say what you were going to say."

"I'm proud of you, Will. He was, too. I'm sure of it."

He slid closer to her, caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"What else were you going to say?"

"I look at you. I look at you and I can't help but love you, Will."

He pressed his lips to hers. It was soft and gentle, hesitant and delicate. It was the makings of a beautiful second chance.

When they broke apart, she smiled at him bashfully and looked down, "I should probably go."

"Stay." He whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Stay."

"What about Nina?"

"Nina…I don't even know."

"Will, I don't want to add any more complications to your life."

"Mackenzie, I need you. Even if it's just as a friend. Tonight. _I _need _you_."

"You have me."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you've always had me."

She curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest.

"Tell me about your dad. Something good."

"Well…" He began.

That night, she heard him recount stories both good and bad of his old man's drunken escapades. As she lay there, feeling his chest move up and down, up and down, his voice vibrate gently soothing her ears, Mackenzie fell in love with Will all over again. And at 3 am, after unleashing all of his demons on her, he lay awake staring at her sleeping form. And as he ran his fingers through the silk strands of her hair, he began to remember what happiness felt like.

And he thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, his dad had given him the one thing in death that he couldn't give him in life.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?  
Tonight_


End file.
